Vegeance is mine, rewritten
by Athese
Summary: My version of Vegeance is mine, Where Leo gets captured after staging a rescue mission for Karai and Karai/Miwa decided it's her turn to stage a rescue mission for Leo. Review please for anything i can improve one, i'd appreciate it. I do Not own TMNT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Vegeance is Mine. I don't know if anyone saw the plot before the episode was released when it said something like: Leo stages a rescue mission against Splinter's will and when Leo gets captured Karai decides to stage her own rescue mission to save Leo. Anyways something like that. So i decided to write my own version with that plot, using some parts (Mostly in the first chapter) from the actual episode. **

"How did you get past tiger claw?" Karai snapped while running behind two turtles. Despite the fact they were turtles and human they were related, sort off. Leo just staged a rescue mission for his 'sister'.

"They didn't" A low and angry voice filled the room and before the entrance stood a big giant tiger. Tiger Claw. Raph walked towards Leo and Karai did too, preparing for battle. Tiger Claw rose his claws to sign them to fight him. He was strong, he could defeat the 3 of them. Both Leo and Raph charged, Karai stayed put. Raph landed a few hits with his sais but Tiger Claw easily defended himself and grabbed Raph's wrist and kicked him in the shell. Leo followed soon after and attempted to slice Tiger Claw with his katana's but was quickly thrown against the wall. He moaned in pain but stood up. Just in time to see Karai charging in. She jumped and pointed her sword at tiger claw. However, Tiger Claw was faster and slashed her in the chest. Luckily her armor protected her from severe damage. She was thrown backwards and grunted.

"Donnie we can use the camo ray (?)" Leo snapped at Donnie through his earphones.

"On it, I hope this dog's whistle works on cats" He responded and started to prepare the whistle to distract Tiger Claw. Meanwhile Raph was shoved against the wall. He grunted and ducked before Tiger Claw's fist could hit him. Leo charged in as well to help out Raph but was quickly caught and thrown against the ground.

"You think you can defeat me Reptiles?" Tiger Claw snapped and threw Karai backwards. With a grunt she hit the wall and slowly got to her feet. Feeling dizzy from the impact. Raph jumped and pointed his sais at the back of Tiger Claw but he quickly turned around and punched him in the shell and threw him backwards. Raph came in contact with the cell door and grunted. He looked up to see Tiger Claw approaching Leo who was still on the ground. Suddenly a sharp sound echoed through the room and Tiger Claw screamed and held his ears. Raph used this moment to get up and run out of the cell, Karai followed and Raph waited to close the cell door when Leo came through, but he never did. Raph's eyes widened when he saw Tiger Claw holding Leo up sight down. He was struggling to break free but it didn't help. Tiger Claw just laughed and footbots appeared and grabbed Leo and bound him.

"Raph, Karai go! Save yourself" Leo snapped as he struggled to get out of the grip of the footbots.

"No way I ain't leaving ya fearless" Raph snapped and wanted to go into the cell but was stopped by footbots.

"Leo no!" Raphscreamed when the footbots took him away and she charged in on the footbots but Karai got a hold of him before he could charge in on Tiger Claw.

"We can't win Raph we have to go" Karai snapped.

"We can't leave him!" Raph snapped back and punched another footbot while Tiger Claw was slowly approaching.

"Now!" Karai insisted and then Raph turned around and smacked the door and blocked it with a spare sword.

"This isn't over Tiger Claw!" Karai screamed and then they turned around and ran outside, with Karai, but without Leo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey pointed out his tongue once again and ran away again. Fish face ran after him, well where he was a second ago. He ran towards the chimney where Mikey was shown dancing with a reflection. But before Rahzar could grab him Mikey vanished again and Rahzar kept running, growling. Mikey's shadow ran around the corner and Rahzar followed and jumped, opening his mouth. But at that moment Fish face turned around the corner and collapsed with Rahzar. Rahzar landed on top of Fish face and grunted lightly. The reflection dazzled over the two villains and was shown dancing. Fish face stared in shock. Mikey was pointing his hands like guns but when he noticed Fish Face was watching he stuck out his tongue and shuffled away.

"It's a trick!" Rahzar screamed and quickly got of Fish Face and ran after Mikey. Fish Face was left on the ground, trying to repair the damage Rahzar did to his mechanic legs.

"You are looking good Rahzar" Mikey taunted and tricked with his nunchucks. "Lost some weight?" Rahzar only growled and prepared to jump at Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened when Rahzar was actually charging at him. Before he could react Rahzar jumped at him and slashed his left arm. Leaving 4 deep gashed which began to bleed. Mikey winced lightly but recovered himself and kicked Rahzar from the building. Mikey yelped in pain and grabbed his left shoulder and felt blood tripping through his arm. Then he noticed the mechanic legs that were approaching him.

"Let's see how well you fight with one arm" fish Face teased and spun his blade and ran towards Mikey. He defended the knife with his nun chucks but was in a disadvantage because of his one arm. He slowly stepped backwards while defending the attacks. Suddenly Fish Face slashed and Mikey was thrown off the building. He was going to fall. Mikey did the last he could and extended his kusarigama (Just the chain on his nun chucks). The chain wrapped around the 'leg' of Fish Face and pulled him down with him. Mikey screamed and he fell downwards. Suddenly Fish Face grabbed hold on a fire escape and Mikey screamed again. Coming to an abrupt stop causing his shoulder to flip out of its joint. He opened his eyes, which he presumable closed during the fall and saw he was only a few centimeters from the ground. He released his nun chucks and grunted when his shoulder moved down but he bit his lip and ran off. Leaving Fish Face behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph opened the sewer pit and quickly scanned the area for foot. No one was there so he came out of the sewer and looked around. He stepped backwards and scanned the area, only to notice a struggling Mikey.

"Mikey!" He exclaimed and ran towards Mikey and placed his sais in his belt. He looked at him in a concerned way and scanned his little brother for injuries, then he saw he was holding his right shoulder. His left bicep was bleeding.

"I-im fine Raph, where's Leo?" Mikey asked in a shaky voice, a bit dizzy from the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"He's been captured" Karai answered Mikey and looked down in quilt. Raph sighed. He was still angry at Karai that Leo has been taking, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. Raph looked at Mikey's shoulder again.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll get him back but first we need to look after your injuries" Raph said in a concerned voice and supported Mikey a bit awkwardly since he injured both arms. Suddenly they were surrounded by footbots. First only 3 but they quickly encircled the 2 turtles and Karai.

"Surrender reptiles, you're outnumbered" Tiger Claw snapped and charged his guns and laughed.

"Better count again" A voice echoed, it was Donnie. They whistle was set off again and the car knocked over all the footbots. The door opened Karai got in and Raph helped Mikey get in.

"N-nice timing D" He stuttered trying to relieve the tension but when Donnie saw his younger brother he rushed towards him. Raph understood the hint and took over the wheel and drove away. Mikey almost collapsed when Raph left his side but Donnie caught him and placed him on a chair. He carefully took Mikey's right arm and looked over it.

"hmmm, I don't think it's dislocated, the muscle has just been mistreated. I'm going to bandage it, just in case" Donnie said to Mikey's relieve. He had his shoulder dislocated once and it wasn't fun.

"So how long this time Doctor?" Mikey grinned. Donnie relaxed a bit at the remark.

"A few hours, here takes these" Donnie said and handed Mikey two painkillers. While Mikey took the pills Donnie quickly cleaned the cuts, luckily they weren't too deep so they didn't require stitches. Donnie wrapped his arm in a bandage and petted Mikey who gave him a big smile in response.

"So how's that knucklehead doing?" Raph asked from his driver's seat.

"I think I can better ask you, I can see the blood from all the way over here" Karai snapped at Raph and looked up for a minute. Donnie stared in shock at Raph, was he hurt? And why didn't he tell?

"Easy D, it's just a scratch" Raph eased Donnie but it was just too obvious he was in pain. "Really Donnie, first we get home and then ya can look after ma kay?" Donnie just nodded, knowing there was no arguing with Raph.

Donnie exhaled and opened his mouth. "Alright we got Karai, but tell me what happened to Leo"

**Alright the first scene with Fish face and Rahzar chasing Mikey was really terrible but it was the best i could, since the whole scene was just a bit vague. **

**Any suggestions for more rewrites? Or things i can improve on? **

**Please review what you think of it :D**

**See you next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick question does anyone know when the next episode will be released?**

"I knew something would happen" Donnie kept saying while bandaging Raph's side. Tiger Claw had scratched it badly and even needed stitches. Donnie stitched his side and Raph whimpered.

"I always knew you were a big softy bro" Mikey grinned as he watched Donnie working on Raph. Raph gave him a death glance and Mikey immediately stopped grinning.

"So what are we going to do now?" Karai questioned from a distance. Unsure if she could come into the lab or not. She felt guilty, something she never did. It was actually her fault Leo did get captured.

"I'd say we go to shredder and smack that grin of his face" Raph started and stood up but was immediately pushed down by Donnie. "You're not going anywhere Raph, you're hurt" He exclaimed. Raph wanted to protest but Donnie cut him off by stitching the last scratch on his side. He whimpered again. Mikey grinned again, big softy.

"I think we just first focus on how we tell this to Master Splinter" Donnie sighed after a few minutes.

Speaking of the devil. Splinter came in a few seconds later. Upon hearing the statement of Donnie. He was shocked by the sight before him. Raphael being stitched by Donatello and Mikey already bandaged. "My sons what happened? What have you boys done, I thought I told you… My sons where is Leonardo?"

"it's my fault… father" Karai whispered almost too soft for someone to hear it but Splinter caught it. Finally Splinter noticed his daughter

"Miwa" He whispered and Karai slowly stepped towards Splinter. Her father, her true father. She wanted to hug him but she couldn't not when Leo was still at the Shredder.

"He's been captured rescuing me. I'm sorry, it's my fault" She whispered again, too ashamed of her actions.

"Then let's save my son, Donatello can you tell me if your brothers are ready to fight?" He asked towards Donatello. He was just done stitching up Raph and carefully cleaned the last remains of blood around the wound. He gave Raph some pain killers for his side.

"It would be better to let them rest but they can fight in a few hours" Donnie explained understanding the situation. It would be better to let them rest but Leo needed them and if they didn't overwork their injuries they would be fine.

"Then we go save your brother tonight" Splinter wanted to turn around but Karai stopped him.

"What should I do?" She asked unsure.

"I said we go save your brother tonight, I already behold you as family my daughter" He responded and hugged her tightly. Karai smiled (**Alright this is quite confusing with the Karai/Miwa thing? What should I call her? :/) **at the hug and threw her arms around her father. She never hugged her 'father' The shredder but it felt good. Splinter's fur was warm and soft and it felt nice.

"I am who is chose to be" She repeated Splinter's statement and pulled out of the hug. Splinter planted a kiss on her forehead and left the infirmary.

"Man I thought Raph was a big softy but you're worse" Mikey grinned and expected an angry response like Raph always did but Karai just smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Shredder, Karai has escaped but we got one of the turtles" Tiger Claw explained and bowed before Shredder.

"Bring the turtle in" Shredder ordered and the large door opened and Rahzar walked in, pushing Leo forward. His hands were tied behind his shell and there was a large muzzle on his face. He kept mumbling and thrashing to break free but he was held tightly. He was forced on his knees next to Tiger Claw and Rahzar pushed his large claws in Leo's shoulder. He winced slightly. Shredder stood up and walked towards the oldest turtle. Leo kept his eyes focused on the Shredder, never breaking the eye-contact.

"Release his muzzle, I want to speak with him" Shredder ordered and Rahzar removed the muzzle. Leo coughed when the muzzle was finally removed but Shredder grabbed his face and lifted it up.

"And no you're going to tell me where Hamato Yoshi is" He snapped dangerously.

"I'd rather suffer than telling you Shredder" Leo snapped back and glanced at Shredder. He sighed and signed to one of the footbots and he stepped forwards. Carrying a whip. Leo knew it would come and he still kept eye-contact with Shredder. Determined not to show any sign of fear nor defeat. Shredder grabbed the whip.

"Have it your way turtle" He snapped and landed an attack on Leo's body. He yelped in pain, pressing down a pained scream and fell backwards on the ground. Another attack on his waist but he held back the scream and just winced. He struggled heavily with his binds as the whip contacted with his body again. This time he did scream. A short scream in agony. He whimpered again and rolled on his plastron.

"That's enough, bring him to the lab and call Doctor Stockman" Shredder ordered and Leo was picked up and dragged away. He shivered slightly and his body hurt. 4 large strings covered his waist.

"He hasn't answered you Master Shredder, why didn't you continue?" Tiger Claw asked confused.

"Hamato Yoshi will come to save his 'son' and Karai will join him. We use the turtle as bait" He explains and walked after the footbots to travel to Baxter Stockman's lab. After a while they got there, unaware that 3 turtles, Karai and their Master was following them. The hideous human like fly was working on some chemicals.

"Stockman is the chemical I requested done?" Shredder ordered to Stockman. He jolted slightly at the voice and turned towards the Shredder. Dropping another chemical in the mixture.

"y-yes Master Shredder. If I mix this chemical with the mutagen it'll turn everyone who comes in contact with it into snakes" Stockman explained, leaving out the effect of the chemical he accidently dropped into it, instead of mindless snakes they'd be regular snakes. He flew to the tank of mutagen and threw it in. The pink substance slowly mixed with the mutagen.

"Restrain him" Shredder ordered pointing towards Leonardo. He began to struggle.

"My brothers will stop you Shredder!" Leo exclaimed before Tiger Claw put a piece of tape on his mouth. He was trapped inside a kind of cage with his arms and legs and hung above the large mutagen tank.

"Why don't you just mutate him now Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"All in time, he's bait" Shredder responded. At this comment Tiger Claw pointed his face into the air.

"I can smell them. SHOW YOURSELF" He exclaimed and threw a light bomb. Splinter was shortly shown and he jumped down. Followed by Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Karai.

"Release my son, NOW" Splinter demanded but Shredder just laughed and Splinter charged in. A massive fight erupted. Splinter fought off Shredder. Mikey and Raph were fighting Tiger Claw, Donnie faced Stockman and Karai was fighting all the footbots. Which she easily beat. Karai went over to Tiger Claw. Raph decided he could leave now because Karai had joined them and he turned away and ran towards the tank of mutagen. Above which Leo was hanging. He cut a chain and it helped him getting up and landed on top of Leo's cage. He quickly undid the tape on his mouth.

"Thanks" He said despite the dangerous situation. Raph's head faced down when he heard Karai screaming his name. She was fighting Tiger Claw alone and both Mikey and Donnie were trapped in spring loaded cages. Splinter has been caught with ropes.

"Raphael look out!" A scream from Master Splinter. Stockman was flying towards them, carrying a sword. He blindly swung it back and forth and then Leo's chain was cut. The heavy weight holding Leo's cage up fell downwards and caught Stockman in his way, enabling him to fly from the mutagen. Leo's cage fell downwards, with Raph on top. Falling downwards, into the mutagen.

**Turtle snakes?! :0 **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next chapter :D contains some injuries. but i'd say worth reading xD alright i'm going to shut up now =x_**

**_Enjoy and thanks for the reviews and the reads! Now i'm really shutting up =x_**

_The heavy weight holding Leo's cage up fell downwards and caught Stockman in his way, enabling him to fly from the mutagen. Leo's cage fell downwards, with Raph on top. Falling downwards, into the mutagen._

A scream erupted from Stockman as he fell with immense speed into the mutagen due to the weight on his back. Raph and Leo were falling, further and further and Raph did the last he could think of and tilted the cage causing it land further to the right. Both Raph and Leo's cage landed on the edge and fell on the ground. Next to the mutagen.

Raph landed viciously on the edge, right on his waist. The stitches sprung open and he landed painfully next to Leo. Who was grunting and struggling against his bindings.

"Leonardo, Raphael" Master Splinter screamed and fought his way out of the ropes and ran to his two older sons and freed Leonardo as quickly as he could. His eyes were shut and Splinter cuddled him in his arms.

"Leonardo" He whispered and Leo slowly cracked his eyes open. His side was torn open because of the whip marks Shredder caused earlier and the fall did some real damage. His eyes were full of pain but it was bearable and he cracked a small smile. Splinter looked over to his second oldest son but he already stood on his feet. His hands over his waist through which blood was seeping. His eyes were also in a grimace of pain but he bit it back.

Karai quickly ran towards the spring loaded cages in which Mikey and Donnie were trapped and freed them.

"I'M A MONSTER" Came a vicious scream outside the mutagen tank. A large snake like creature was on top of the tank. The hands were like small snakes which also had faces and a mouth. Stockman. Double mutated. He charged in on the footbots. Angrily and ripped their arms off.

"Hamato Yoshi, you will pay for this" Shredder screamed as he saw the damage he'd done. Footbots were shattered on the ground and the short circuit on one of them caused the oil to catch fire. Splinter stood there with his eldest son protectively in his arms and just stared at the Shredder. He couldn't fight with Leonardo in his arms but he wasn't going down without a fight. Then the building collapsed and stones separated them.

"Noo!" Shredder screamed and ran towards the stones.

"Master Shredder we must leave. The rat will suffer. You've won" Tiger Claw snapped as he got ready to rescue his master. He turned around, anger boiling in his eyes.

"Won?!" He snapped and looked up to the snake which was previously Stockman. His smartest servant. And now gone. "I'll get my revenge on you Hamato Yoshi" He said and then turned around to leave. The building started to collapse even more and almost hit Splinter who was carrying Leo but they quickly got out of the way and they all grouped. Splinter, the turtles and Karai.

"Is he…?" Karai started hesitantly staring at Leo's lifeless form.

"He's unconscious, I think he has a concussion so he'll be okay" Donnie explained before another rock fell down. Aiming for Raph. Donnie jumped, pushing him away, not fast enough and his left leg was caught under it. His eyes widened as he was pulled downwards and collapsed with the ground. He grunted but remained still. Pain shooting through his leg. Tears stung in his eyes. The burning pain emerged from his whole leg as he felt bones snapping.

"Hold on Donnie" Karai screamed and charged towards Donnie and released him. Raph limped towards his second youngest and supported him.

"It's Donatello for you" He snapped and helped Donnie limping outside. "Come on we have to get out of here" Raph screamed and everyone began to run outside but Karai stayed put. It was all her fault. Raph's waist, Leo's capture, Donnie's leg. It was all her fault. She didn't deserve this.

"MIWA!" Her father screamed. He was already outside, carrying Leo. Donnie and Raph were already trying to get on the roof. Out of the side of the humans. "MIWA LOOK OUT" her father screamed again as he noticed the snake charging in on her. He crawled in front of her and hissed dangerously.

"You ssssshall pay" He hissed and kicked her with his tail and she landed a few meters backwards. He opened his mouth again and send two charges of acid towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. A scream and a thud. More stones falling and the hissing sound when the snake was caught under the stones. Karai snapped her eyes open and saw Mikey lying in front of her. One hit him in his eyes and one on his plastron.

"Oh shit" She snapped and got up and huddled Mikey in her arms. "I'm so sorry Mikey, I should've seen him coming" She pleaded and ran outside. Meeting the concerned glaze of her father but started to climb towards the roof too.

"D-don't w-worry sis" Mikey whispered and gave her a tired smile. It was raining when they got on the rooftop. Donnie was already treating Raph's waist with some bandage. His own leg was firmly bandaged too and he bent a bit awkwardly. Splinter laid Leo down and checked over him. Apart from the possible concussion and whip marks he seemed okay. But he was completely out of it for now. Donnie finished bandaging Raph and looked up and gasped.

"Leo…. Mikey" He said as he saw what happened to Mikey for the first time. Splinter rushed towards Donnie and supported him towards Mikey.

"Leo is fine, check over Michelangelo, my son" He assured him and Donnie relaxed a bit and went towards Karai, who was still holding Mikey. Karai sat down but kept a hold of Mikey. Feeling guilty. She totally messed up tonight.

"Master Splinter can you call Casey or April? I think we need some help to carry us all home" Donnie said pointing at Raph who just passed out from the pain. Splinter nodded. He should carry Leonardo. Karai could carry Michelangelo and Donnie could limp but Raph needed someone to carry him too.

"I'll call April since she's the closest" He said and walked away.

"I'm so sorry Donnie, Mikey" Karai mumbled as Donnie continuously threw cold water over Mikey's burn wounds. He would wince sometimes but the burning pain lessened a bit when the wounds were cleaned and he finally saw clearly again.

"Don't be. We're going to be okay. Easy Mikey" Donnie said as he splashed some more water on Mikey's face. He twitched and pushed the bottle away.

"Easy Donnie, I can see fine now" He said and gave Donnie an assuring grin. Donnie petted him slightly.

"I'm out of bandages so you have to wait until we get home" Donnie exclaimed towards Mikey but he already fell asleep. Nuzzling his face towards Karai. Sleeping peacefully in her arms. Karai looked down at him. He looked so cute and young while he slept. _How could I ever hunt them?_ She thought confused. Or hurt them. Finally April showed up and looked dazed at the condition they were all in. Raph covered in blood bandages around his waist. Leo unconscious on the ground with whip marks on his side and Mikey in the arms of Karai with a burned plastron and irritated eyes.

"What happened?" She gasped and looked towards Donnie. Donnie's whole left leg was wrapped in a bandage and he was limping and clearly in pain.

"Long story, first we have to get back to the lair, can you carry Raph I can't really carry him" Donnie answered and pointed at his leg. April looked dazed.

"Not to ruin the mood but how am I supposed to carry a giant turtle, no offense" She said and pointed backwards.

"No need to, I'm fine" Raph said in a hoarse voice and tried to get up but failed miserably. April ran over to him and supported him. He wanted to protest but just growled and allowed it.

Splinter picked up Leo and held him protectively in his arms. Karai stood up too, still holding the sleeping Mikey. "D-don't w-worry sis" the sentence kept echoing through her head. He was so small and innocent and yet had such a big heart. From what she'd seen of them Michelangelo was the playing one. Care-free, innocent and the youngest. And his bigger brothers cared about him. Donatello was obvious the smart one. He invented most machines and always messed with the security systems around Shredder's lair which pissed off Karai back in these days.

Raphael was the one with the worst temper. But was also the strongest. The muscle of the team. He was mostly the first on the charge in. Always taking the first shot, unable to wait for Leonardo's orders. And then there was Leonardo. She couldn't help but admit she had slight feelings for him. ** (A/N: I really wonder how they're going to work out that AprilxDonnie and KaraixLeo thing xD. I mean turtles and humans in love with each other it's kinda weird. Not that I'm against it or something. I'd love to see April falling in love with Donnie and Karai with Leo ^^ Just saying it's a bit weird) **He was strong, not as strong as Raph, but clearly a better fighter.

Whilst Leo was the best fighter, Raphael had his muscles to compose. Donatello had his brains to work out of every tricky situation and Michelangelo had obvious his agility and athletics. But what made them really strong was their bond. They would help out each other no matter what. Leo saving his life to save Karai, me. Raph risking his life to save Leo. Donnie risking his life to save Raph. Mikey risking his life to save Karai. Brother love. Something that makes them stronger than everyone. Even the Shredder.

"How's that knucklehead doing?" Raph said through his gritted teeth.

"He's just sleeping Raph he'll be fine. You could better be concerned about yourself, your bandages are soaking with blood" April exclaimed as she helped Raph moving. Donnie used Master Splinter's stick to walk while Splinter himself was carrying Leo and Karai was carrying Mikey. April was already panting from carrying the large turtle even though Raph was walking for himself the most he could but like April said, his waist was soaking with blood and the blood loss made him kinda dizzy. They had to get home fast to prevent Raph getting in any kind of danger. Before the blood loss would be too much and it would really affect him. They had to get home fast so Donnie, Leo and Mikey could properly heal. Before any of the injuries could be life-threatening..

**So what'dya guys think? Please review what you think. Any suggestions on continuing the story? Something you want to see?**

**Also I know season 2 has 26 episodes and since vengeance is mine was episode 22 there will still be 4. So does anyone know when the last 4 will be released? **


	4. Chapter 4

It was only half an hour after all the events that happened with the shredder. Splinter was the first one to enter the lair. Still holding the unconscious form of Leonardo. Karai followed soon after, with a sleeping Mikey in her arms. Don limped after them and April and Raph were the last to come. April was panting slightly from carrying the heavy turtle but Raph's breathing was irregular and shallow.

"Get Raph to the infirmary immediately!" Donnie snapped and limped ahead. "I want to examine Leo and Mikey too" He followed and both Karai and Splinter brought the unconscious bodies inside too. When Splinter laid Leonardo down on one of the beds he immediately rushed towards April and Raph and picked Raph up, bridal style to help April out.

Raph yelped in pain but relaxed as soon as he was laid on the bed. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. Karai sat down on a chair and watched, unable to do anything. She wasn't a medical so she couldn't help them out. Donnie limped over to Raph and unwrapped the soaked bandage.

"Master Splinter can you give me something to clean Raph's side and clean bandages?" Donnie said and examined Raph's side. It was bleeding again and the stitches were torn from the fall on his side. Donnie sighed. "Alright Raph, I'm going to remove the stitches now and afterwards I'm going to clean it, it may hurt okay?"

Raph growled lightly and nodded. Donnie carefully removed the stitches carefully with his tweezers. Raph winced. He hated the feeling of stitches being removed out of his body. He growled again. Splinter came over to Donnie and handed him the supplies to clean Raph's side. Raph hissed when he began to clean his wound and contracted his hands. After he was done Donnie stitched Raph's side again. Raph was already numb from the removal and cleaning and the blood loss so he didn't really notice it.

And when Donnie was done stitching Raph's side he already passed out. Donnie wrapped Raph's waist and quickly checked his pupils to see he wasn't slipping or anything dangerous but he was just sleeping. He stood up and walked over to Leo. "Sensei can you get me some more bandages?" Donnie asked and inserted a needle into Leo's side which made him moan a bit. "Sedative" He explained.

He cleaned the whip marks and stitched the worst one. After that he wrapped it and pulled a blanket over him. "Just… gotta….check… over Mikey" Donnie pained and limped over to Mikey but was stopped half way. His leg was throbbing badly and he was shaking heavily. Without warning Splinter hovered him up and placed him on one of the medical beds.

"Michelangelo will be fine my son. He's in good hands" He said pointing at Karai, who smiled a bit awkwardly at the attention. "Now let me take a look at your leg" Splinter said and unwrapped Donnie's leg which made him hiss in pain. Splinter grabbed the supplies and treated Donnie's leg with the help of Donnie himself. He re-wrapped it and gave him a sedative and tugged Donnie in.

"Good night sensei" He mumbled before falling asleep himself.

"Good night my son" Splinter said and smiled. Donnie was finally sleeping peacefully. Splinter grabbed a blanket for his youngest son. He walked over to his daughter and sat next to her. Splinter wrapped Mikey carefully into the blanket not to wake him. He looked over to Karai. She seemed different, guilt was written all over her face.

"Miwa, it's not your fault. They are strong warriors but more importantly we are family my daughter" He begins and rests a paw on her shoulder. Miwa looked up confused.

"But father, it is my fault they all got hurt like this, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey. It was all because of me" She exclaimed and watched how little Mikey twitched slightly and nuzzled his face against her belly again and smiled lightly at the comfort.

"Many occasions happened the past day but nobody had fault in any of this" Splinter explained. Karai wanted to protest. No, it was her fault. But before she could Splinter cut her off. "Did you know this would happen?"

"No but…" Miwa exclaimed but was cut off again.

"Did you wish for something like this to happen?" Splinter asked and Miwa shook her head lightly and sighed. Splinter was right. It wasn't her fault, it was nobody's fault.

"Now then my daughter. Can you help Michelangelo in bed or should I take over?" Splinter asked and looked at his daughter. But she shook her head.

"no I can handle him" She said smiling and Splinter smiled and looked how Miwa brought his youngest son towards the last bed in the infirmary and carefully laid him on it. So carefully like he was made out of glass. She carefully lifted his blanket. Mikey's sleepy eyes opened half and he looked around lightly.

"is it… time for pizza yet" He said in a heavy voice. Miwa shook her head and smiled. She tugged him in and Mikey smiled lightly.

"Not yet little brother" She said and hesitated a bit but planted a light kiss of his forehead. Splinter smiled at the sight in front of him and walked the kitchen. Miwa did the same with Raph, Donnie and Leo and tugged them in somewhat more and left the infirmary quietly. She walked over to the kitchen and met Splinter making some tea.

"Father…." She started and awkwardly rubbed her arms. Splinter turned around and stepped towards her.

"What troubles you my daughter?" He asked and looked at Miwa. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. So many things she wanted to say. All this time with the Shredder. All these lies puddled up. Her sudden hate against her 'father' who raised her all this time. Telling her Hamato Yoshi was the enemy. Hating the turtles. Everything changed all of a sudden. Her most hated enemy turned out to be her father.

Heck, even her own father changed dramatically. From beloved father to ultimate enemy. And the turtles. She always disgusted them. And now they were…. They were family. They even sacrificed themselves for her. Yes, they were really a family. The weirdest family, but with the strongest bond.

"I love you father" She said and gave her father a big hug.

"I love you too, Miwa" He said and wrapped his arms around her.

**Hopefully it wasn't that confusing with the Miwa/Karai thing. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing etc. **

**-The end-**


End file.
